


A Dangerous Dance

by writernotwaiting



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Thomas Sharpe - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waltz has always been a bit of a dangerous dance for vulnerable young ladies. A hand on her waist. The warm press of other dancers pushing couples close together. But surely just one dance will be ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Dance

It was an unusually slow waltz, later in the evening. A reprieve after the earlier frenetic notes of Strauss. His hand rested lightly on her hip.

Step two three, step two three, step two three, step two three

His hand was warm

two three

His thumb ghosting over her waist.

two three

Her breath caught at his closeness. Her cheeks flushed at his smile, as she moved fluidly to his lead.

Step two three, step two three, step two three, step two three

As the melancholy melody danced across the top of the descant, he felt the ribs of her corset beneath the slick yellow satin, and felt rather than saw her breath catch as his eyes caught hers briefly before she moved her gaze once again to the buttonhole of his immaculate black jacket.

Step two three, step two three, step two three

Her hand tightened on his sleeve as she fought for control 

two three

His hand migrated two small inches up from her hips, placing his thumb at her ribs 

two three

The crowd pressed close around them, concealing his boldness from sideline watchers and chaperones. Her blush spread from her cheeks to the breasts spilling over the top of her bodice. 

Their feet never faltered.

Step two three, step two three, step two three, step two three

Feathers tickled her insides as her breath came just the tiniest fraction faster, as he pulled her just the tiniest fraction closer, as he caressed her waist, and the music swelled.

Step two three

The music slowed.

two three

They drew apart.

two three

His warm hand engulfed her own as he led her back to her chair, where she gracefully — and gratefully — sank down.

“May I get you some punch?” Came his soft, low request.

“Please,” came her whispered reply.

He smiled as he turned away, keeping contact with her fingers as long as possible.

_Mine._


End file.
